Roller mills of the aforementioned kind are generally known. In connection with the operation of such kind of roller mill, the roller bearing is subjected to an outwardly directed axial force which is normally absorbed for example by forming the roller bearing as a spherical rolling bearing. However, for some mill configurations the axial force may be so substantial as to prevent the utilization of ordinary types of rolling bearings. This problem is particularly pronounced in large roller mills and particularly in roller mills where the roller or rollers rotate about a vertical central axis since this means that the centrifugal force will contribute quite substantially to the axial force which in such roller mills may be more than tenfold greater than that occurring in roller mills in which there is no rotation of the roller or rollers about such a vertical central axis.